Our Last Night
by thestoryteller217
Summary: Corvo isn't happy to be leaving the Empress and Emily behind lucky she knows just how to make it up to him *one shot that might become a collection of looks into their lives*


Corvo Attono looked back out at the waterfront and growled, frustrated at his newest assignment and trying to keep calm. He turned back to his simple blue canvas bag and angrily stuffed a few more pieces of clothing for his long journey into it's depths, his anger soon took hold again and he stomped back over to the window reflecting on the situation he found himself in with distaste and frustration. Empress Jessamine Kaldwin had grown more and more worried about the rat plague and its ongoing infestation and had charged him the lord protector to travel across the seas to seek aid from any of the other islands and see if any one else experienced this problem. Corvo realized the situation was grim but he was the lord protector not some errand boy his place was supposed to be beside the empress and her daughter protecting them both.

Of course he had other reasons

"I should be here keeping her safe as well as Emily" Corvo growled to himself frowning at his reflection. He was after all the Lord protector and the job and duties of protecting some one had been some thing he had taken seriously ever since he was plucked from the streets of Serkonos by his teacher Miriam Burnlow and started his training. He never knew that one day he would find him self in his position as lord protector (a position he only gained because he impressed the Duke and he wanted to make a diplomatic gesture) but Corvo had always strived to be the best bodyguard he could ever be and protect his charge or charges at all cost.

Which he couldn't do if said charge made him leave her

He was so occupied with his thoughts that he almost missed the subtle creak of his chamber door opening. He sensed the disturbance in the air around him and turned his pistol flying out of his chest holster and pointed at the intruder that was trying to steal their way into his room. He had specifically requested the royal watch keep every one clear of his room while he prepared for his journey it was probably a guard but whoever it was needed to be taught a lesson. They knew he ran a tight ship in this wing and they knew better than to face the wrath of his displeasure.

"Now now Corvo is that any way to greet your empress?" Jessamine replied raising an eyebrow and looking down the barrel of his gun calmly as she closed the door behind her.

Corvo resisted the urge to swear and tucked it back into his holster dropping into a low bow instead as was the tradition. He should have known the only one the guards would be scared of more than him was the Empress herself. Jessamine Kaldwin stood in front of him her hands on her hip and a smile forming across her beautiful elegant feature as she regarded him. Even at five six and shorter then him the empress still radiated power, and beauty in a way Corvo had never seen in any other person. While she could be foolish and reckless at times she loved her people and strove to do every thing in her power for them each day.

Which is why the Rat plague troubled her so greatly

"Corvo please get out of that ridiculous bow!" Jessamine said shaking her head and rolling her eyes at his behavior. Corvo straightened and kept his back stiff being mindful of who he was with and not forgiving her for sending him away. The empress smiled at him noting his stiff back and moving to his tray pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Emily is quite upset you're up here pouting and not playing with her as you usually do today" Jessamine remarked her voice light as she poured the drinks into the glass tumblers.

"I am not pouting Empress you asked me to take the journey and I am merely preparing for it" Corvo remarked keeping his voice tight because he was indeed pouting. He was torn between sulking and being professional so decided on a mixture of both.

"Oh Corvo you never had a good poker face with me even as a kid" the Empress said turning to him and handing him a glass. He took it and set it down crossing his arms and struggling not to yell at her or voice his argument. It was in these times that Corvo had the most difficulties with his job he had no authority over the empress and frankly she didn't listen to him if it was some thing she felt strongly about. He took a deep breath and focused just like Miriam had taught him years ago.

"Empress I am your lord protector you choose me and entrusted me to watch after you and your daughter when you were twelve" Corvo said narrowing his eyes "I cant protect you if you send me on a mission that will take me months to complete my place is here not traveling".

The empress said nothing for a moment before sighing and going over to his window. She shut it and drew the curtains before going over to his bookshelf. She ran her fingers down the shelves of books before finding the one she was looking for and pulled it gently. There was a hollow click and it swung open revealing a narrow passageway leading to a flight of stone steps. She motioned for him to follow before gliding into the tunnel. Corvo ran a finger through his long hair and sighed before sealing his door and following her down the passageway.

The tunnel was an old Royal Protector's secret and one that almost no one knew about any more. It led to a safe room that the empress could hide out in if the tower was ever under siege or attack. It was in the protector's room because the attackers would ransack the princess's room for valuables in the first sign of trouble or it was the first place they would look for her. It was one of Dunwall towers oldest secrets.

But lately it had adopted an entirely new purpose

Corvo followed the Empress up the winding staircase till they reached a small trapdoor at the top of the staircase. Jessamine pushed it open and climbed into the safe room followed by Corvo. It was situated at the top of Dunwall tower and featured a warm fireplace, bundles of food, and a full vanity and closet along with other sparse furniture. The Royal carpenters and glass makers had installed a special mirror that enabled the empress to look out on her kingdom with out any one being able to tell so she could see the attack or siege.

"Now maybe you'll drop that stiffness Corvo" Jessamine called disappearing inside the large closet "if were going to argue then we best do it in our safe place" she called teasingly.

"Even this room won't stop me from doing my job empress and you know that" Corvo said tiredly sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes. He knew what was coming and he struggled to quickly achieve the type of Zen his teacher had always impressed upon him. He struggled to reach his happy neutral place so he could do his job with out her… distracting him.

To bad the memories were in this very room

"Corvo I told you in here I am Jessamine" Her voice sighed echoing out of the big closet "If we are to have a relationship we need a place where I am not empress or after fifteen years do you still have regrets?" She asked her voice hurt slightly as he heard the rustle of fabric.

Her pained voice immediately broke through him and he winced. He never wanted to hurt her and whenever he accidently did with his stiff manners he immediately hated himself. It wasn't his fault his teacher had impressed upon him his professionalism. In truth Corvo never knew how to act or what to do in this particular room.

"I'm sorry Jessamine you should know by now I have no regrets even if I still have trouble accepting this" Corvo said sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose a clear sign he was frustrated "How do you expect me to just be okay leaving you and Emily" Corvo said doing his best not to sound upset and hurt as well.

"I know how much you hate it but remember what I asked you before I asked you to be my protector?" Jessamine asked softly as she stepped out of the closet.

"You asked if I would help you put the good of the people above every thing else even if it meant leaving you" Corvo said knowing the argument was lost and always had been "And I agreed" Corvo admitted softly conceding to her.

"And you most help me do that now" Jessamine said her voice suddenly against his ears. Her soft hands fell on his shoulders and he knew right then that she was serious about his mission but still felt sorry for asking him.

"I need you to trust me believe me Emily and I will be fine we'll miss you but we will be strong" She continued kneeling down behind him and rubbing his shoulders "I need you to be strong….."

"My love"

Corvo instantly stiffened a part of him still wanting to whip his head around and rebuke her but he knew he never would ever since that faithful night between the two almost fifteen years ago Corvo Attono had broken the first rule of professionalism and continued to break it throughout the years.

He had fallen in love with his client

And from that love a child was born that he loved more than any thing in the world. While he could never be a father or husband to his beautiful girls, he could protect them and give them his unending love. The empress…. His Jessamine knew his pain and it always pained her deeply to know she had to put him through this. She loved him more than any thing and had vowed in front of him to never take another husband and to remain his faithfully yet always secretly. There love was secret and moments between them were fleeting and quick. They were married in secret but it wasn't official and never would be.

But it was there all the same

"I will go Jessamine but I wont be happy" Corvo said sighing and bowing his head in defeat knowing better than to persist in the argument.

"Thank you my love I couldn't ask any more of you" Jessamine said kissing his neck gently and lovingly "Now you will be leaving me tomorrow for far to long will you please come make love to me? Emily is with her nanny tonight and I cleared my schedule for you".

Even after the last eighteen years the thought of making love to Jessamine filled him with so many conflicting feelings that were both good and bad. Their intimacy was strong and deep fleeting and all consuming when they were able to be together but the thought of actually crossing that taboo line still sent him reeling's some times. Yet the thought of being with the women he loved always struck down to his very heart unleashing the desire he kept stemmed in every day being around her.

He finally turned taking in her evening attire with a soft gasp. Jessamine always strived to be a good "wife" to him being attentive to every example she had seen around her courts and the thigns instilled upon her by her mother. She had changed into a sheer light blue evening gown, it clung to her pale frame and showcased her skin, the top tie was undone revealing her impressive swell, it flared out at her hips revealing her long pale legs and thick black hair covering her beautiful woman hood. Corvo felt desire take hold off him and she was in his arms kissing him wildly as they bumped into the chair and sent it clattering to the wooden floring.

It had been a while

Corvo felt her soft hands run across his uniform and unbutton the thick heavy wool. His coat fell off along with his gun holsters. While she went to work pulling off his shirt and pants Corvo quickly undid her robe. It fell like water off of her lithe body and pooled at the ground revealing her naked glory. Corvo gazed at her in pure awe for a few seconds while Jessamine smiled and rained kisses all across his broad chest through the white under shirt he was wearing.

"Eyes front soldier" She murmured teasingly nipping at his chest playfully. Corvo gaze rose to her face and he cupped her face stroking his thumbs across her soft silk cheeks.

"You're beautiful" He whispered to her gently before his lips claimed hers once more in a kiss that was as full of love as it was lust. They swayed in the same spot for a few seconds sharing soft tender kisses upon each other's lips before they both fell onto the large bed that dominated the room. Jessamine as always was the boldest all but tearing off the simple white undershirt he was wearing before tossing it to the side.

"Touch me my love" Jessamine murmured her voice throaty and thick as her small hands brought his large ones to her breast. Corvo rubbed his thumbs against her hardened buds smiling in pleasure as he groaned and arched her breast into his teasing hands. Her soft velvet skin trembled under his graceful fingers and her moans of pleasure struck him to his very core.

"More" Jessamine growled leaning in to plant rough heavy kisses on his neck "take me my love" She begged her hands sliding down to his breeches and pulling at the knot. His cock was already rock hard and straining to get out of his pants. The usually poised and proper empress all but ripped his breeches off eager to free his cock and get to it.

Corvo groaned feeling her small hands wrapping around his thick cock. She eagerly stroked and pumped his shaft her touch familiar to him and just how he liked it. His mind flashed back to memories of the long nights they spent exploring each other's bodies and learning. Jessamine prided her self on knowing exactly what Corvo liked boasting about it when they were alone.

"I want you inside me my love" Jessamine whispered pumping her cock as she moved to straddle him "together before you leave me"

"Of course my love" Corvo murmured grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his lap. She gave a soft giggle slash moan as he manipulated her until the head of his cock was rubbing against her soft wet lips.

"Show me how much your going to miss me Corvo" Jessamine moaned placing her hands on his shoulders and digging her nails into his shoulders "If you are truly angry at me for sending you away then fuck me and show me"

Corvo's eyes narrowed and he thrust his hips up plunging deep inside of her and filling her in one smooth albeit rough motion. All thoughts of her as his empress were gone and instead she was simply Jessamine his lover and the mother of his child. His hands slid down t her ample ass gripping and massaging the succulent orbs as he thrust into her with ruthless abandon.

Jessamine responded in kind screaming and moaning as loudly as possible as her woman hood squeezed and hugged her cock. She moved her hips with him rocking and meeting him thrust for thrust as they both gave into the passion of their forbidden love. It wasn't very often they got a chance to let go and enjoy each other. There love making was usually hurried and rushed their kisses chaste and secretive. When they were together however their lovemaking was always passionate and powerful a testament to true love.

"Oh god Corvo" Jessamine groaned rocking harder and faster "I'm getting close my love will you cum with me?" She asked her voice taking the begging pleading tone he knew she adopted when she got close to her own release. Corvo felt his balls tightening in response and he moaned in pleasure wordlessly nodding at her that he was ready to go over the edge with her.

Their thrusting increased their sweaty naked bodies pressing together as each of their hands hungrily explored each others. Their eyes locked together passion and love and lust wordlessly conveyed as they both approached their mutual release. Corvo felt his love beginning to tremble and pumped arching his hips so the head of his cock slammed against her g spot. She gave one final scream and slumped against him curling into him as her orgasm rocked her body, her woman hood spasming around his cock as her cum began to leak on her hips. He felt his cock beginning to twitch and groaned as well closing his eyes and letting himself go and giving in to his pleasure. He thrust one final time his cock exploding and his cum filling her waiting woman hood. His cum flowed into her thick and heavy eager to claim her womb like it had so many times before.

She took it all trembling against him and whimpering softly as he filled her up and both of their juices began to leak out. He waited making sure every last drop was done and his cock was limp before pulling out and stroking her hair. Neither one of them spoke instead basking in the after glow of their lovemaking as the sun began to set over Dunwall tower.

"I wish you didn't have to go my love" Jessamine finally said nuzzling his neck and kissing the soft sweaty skin "I will miss you terribly"

"I will miss you as well" Corvo said running his nails up and down her back slow loving circles "I still think some one else would be more suited for the task"

"There is no one but you my love I can trust" Jessamine said her voice tired and filled with love "just be safe and come back to me and our daughter who knows there could be another one on the way when you return" She remarked shifting her hips to let her woman hood brush against his limp cock.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing Jessamine" Corvo said trying to hide his pleasure at the thought "another mysterious birth will just throw your reputation into-"

"Hush my love" Jessamine said placing a finger on his lips "I do not care about our reputation I know how much you want for a son I may not be able to make you my husband but I will fulfill that want"

Corvo closed his mouth knowing she wouldn't let him say any thing more on it. He knew it would be dangerous incredibly so for them to have another child he loved Emily and his empress more than any thing in the world but there love already brought a host of problems as did Jessamine's refusal to say who Emily's real father was. She would never tell Corvo this but he heard the talk all the same. If they did have another child those talks would not only persist but put her in danger as well.

"Stop my love" Jessamine said reaching up to cup his face sensing his thoughts as she always did "just hold me while I sleep give me the comfort I will remember in the long months ahead"

And so he did neither one of them knowing it would be the very last time they were together

**Authors note:**

**Hello all! I was a big fan of the game Dishonored and loved the ambiguity of the Corvo/ Jessamine pairing of course me being the romantic I am always believed that they loved each other and Emily was a product of their love. I wanted to make a piece dedicated to them and finally got the desire to finish it. I have no idea if this is going to be a one shot or a collection of looks into their relationship and it will largely depend on the popularity of this chapter I hope you all like and enjoy it!**


End file.
